storiesbychristiangonzalezfandomcom-20200214-history
The holocaust lovers 2
"Get Sarah!" he screams, and by the time I get her downstairs, I hear a door slam open. "Out the back" Jack grabs me by the hand, and with Sarah over my shoulder we run. We run for several miles away from the village, leaving behind my house. I gasp for air, my heart beating against my chest and sweat running down my face. I breathe in and gag, a disgusting smell fills my nose. I listen to the silence as we sit on the ground, the air brushes against my face like a soft caring hand. Thoughts cloud my head, why would a German soldier help a Jewish family. Even if he didn’t know I was Jewish, why help my daughter? I watch as the kind man lays on the hard ground, his blonde hair shining in the pale moonlight. And his blue eyes deeply in thought as if wondering the same question himself. I fill myself with courage “Why? Why didn’t you tell the soldiers Sarah as in the attic? Why did you help us?” I ask. He turns “My sister… was Jewish. They took her and killed her, Sarah reminded me of her.” He says with a weak voice. I look into his eyes, watching kindness and sadness hidden in them. He quickly falls asleep, and I adjust Sarah into my arms. My eyes wake up to sunshine, and I look around to see that Jack is gone. Had he decided he was wrong? I felt my heart break, fall into an abyss, and die in sorrow at the thought. I get up as a man runs toward us and my heart leaps when I see it’s Jack. He carries food in his hands “Run! Stole stuff!” I see as an angry seller runs behind him. I get up with Sarah and run with Jack “You stole food!?” I scream. “Oh, I’m sorry, but I rather not starve!” we run into a house, the seller running in behind us. And we get trapped in a room; I lock the door behind us as Jack looks for an exit. Outside, the seller’s voice increases into many men; I kiss Sarah to get her to stop shaking. I nervously brush her brown hair behind her ears and look into her dark eyes “It’s all going to be alright” I say not believing my own words. Suddenly the door blasts open, a German soldier grabs me, and another Sarah. I scream as they pull her away from me, sadness filling my heart. Tears run down my face as the only thing I had left disappeared. “Sarah!” I scream in panic, I look at Jack for help but he looks down at the floor hiding his face. I lay on the floor for hours, weeping without a stop. My heart beats trying to come out of my throat, my mind racing through thoughts of suicide knowing Sarah would never come back. I get up with a clear decision in my mind, I take out a yellow star from my pocket and put it on to reveal my religion. I see a cold stare in Jack’s eyes as he recognizes I am his enemy. I walk out the door “No! Don’t do it! We can run away, be together!” Jack screams behind me. “I’ve seen what they do! If you go, you’re both going to die!” I feel the fear in his voice, but I keep on walking. Soon I reach town, and I watch as multiple Nazis crowd around me. My eyes fail as darkness takes over along with fear.